Some lemons
by Dovepetal
Summary: Here are some warrior lemons I'm taking request
1. ThornclawxDawnleaf (Rape)

**I'm making an example lemon (rape) If you want me to write more write a review or PM me**

Dawnleaf padded through the forest. She wasn't in heat cats were salivating over her like she was. She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her back.

"Bitch, you might try to avoid the other toms but your nothing against me." Growled the cat.

"Thornclaw."Dawnleaf wavered.

"Shut up, whore." Thornclaw hissed. He dragged Dawnleaf to an abandoned fox den. He found a splintery stick wrapped it in brambles and thistles and shoved it up her tail-hole. Thornclaw forced her on her back.

"Spread your legs apart." Thornclaw hissed. Dawnleaf squirmed as she spread her legs out pushing the stick farther in her tail-hole.

"I like virgins but I never thought I would see a pussy this tight." He purred. His dick started to come out of its sheath. Thornclaw took his sharpest claws and started to savage her pussy to what seemed like tearing it to shreds.

Thornclaw almost sat on Dawnleaf shoving his dick in her mouth.

"Bite it and I'll rape you until you are pregnant with enough kits for a _new_ clan." Thornclaw warned. Dawnleaf ignored the warning and bit his dick with the same force that she would use in battle.

"I warned you slut." Thornclaw growled. He unsheathed all his five claws and started to savage her pussy and nipples.

"Please Thornclaw stop. I'll be your slave, just please stop." Dawnleaf begged.

"No, but I'll take up your offer on being my slave. Oh yeah talk dirty sucking my dick would have made things easier for you but where's the fun in that?" Thornclaw chuckled. He moved his dick away from Dawnleaf's mouth. He took his dick and started to shove it in her pussy without warning he took his claws and started to tear up her nipples.

This was torture to Dawnleaf. Her pussy hurt and blood seeped from her nipples and tail-hole and pussy. When it seemed like she couldn't take it anymore Thornclaw did something worse. He cut the sides of her mouth and her stomache.

"I said speak whore." Thornclaw growled before destroying her nipples and pussy while using his tail to shove the stick in her tail-hole.

"Oh Thornclaw use my body as you please I am no one to you just another cat that doesn't deserve your dick even near me. I am yours forever." Dawnleaf yowled hating every moment and word. Thornclaw got off of the cream she-cat and nosed her up.

"Dance on the tree stump now!" he growled. Dawnleaf stood up and started to move around the tree and showing her pussy for Thornclaw to see wounding around him a couple times.

"Stop." Thornclaw meowed. "Come back here tomorrow so I can enjoy your pussy more." Thornclaw meowed leaving Dawnleaf to lay in her own blood mixed with cum.


	2. Icecloudx Dustpelt (Rape)

Dustpelt marched through the forest angrily. Ferncloud had his kits and didn't plan on having anymore he wasn't even allowed to lick her pussy.

"I'll find a cat to mate with. The first she-cat I see will be a victim to me." Dustpelt growled. He passed by his daughter hunting.

_Perfect her body is so nice. And she's a virgin. Tight pussy here I cum._ He leapt at his daughter.

"Aw, daddy you made me miss my catch." Icecloud whined.

"I know a better place for hunting follow me." Dustpelt just noticed something better.

"Actually go in front of me." Dustpelt meowed. Icecloud obeyed her father and got in front.

_Good now I can smell her pussy and once we get to the place I'll lick it to my heart's content. _After a couple minutes of indulging Icecloud's scent he started to lick her pussy roughly.

"Daddy what are you doing." Icecloud whined,

"You said we were going to a good hunting spot."

"A good hunting spot for my pet." Dustpelt meowed before pinning the white cat on her back. He started to rapidly lick her pussy. The feeling was awful for Icecloud.

"No, I love Lionblaze daddy you can't do this we're kin." Icecloud reasoned.

"So what ask your mother to actually mate with me next time for now until she does you're my toy." Dustpelt happily meowed before continuing his licking. His dick was fully unsheathed and was ready to attack Icecloud's pussy.

"Daddy stop I won't tell I won't just please don't stick it in." Icecloud whimpered.

"No, not until I'm satisfied maybe you'll tell your mother to mate with me again. Or I can do the same to her. Oh, well it doesn't matter." Dustpelt meowed sticking his dick far in her pussy. Icecloud yowled.

"Keep yowling talk dirty I won't stop until I'm insured I've made you pregnant." Dustpelt hissed.

"Oh, daddy stick it in deeper. Forget Lionblaze he's nothing to me. I'm your toy use my body as you wish. Keep hurting me. Claw my pussy cum into my mouth all over me if you want." Icecloud gasped.

Dustpelt cummed and left Icecloud alone.

_I could have fought him have him leave me alone. Then I could get Lionblaze to love me instead of Cinderheart._


	3. JayfeatherxDovewingxIvypool (Lust)

"Dovewing Ivypool get over here I need to collect herbs." Jayfeather called. The two she-cats were in heat and needed something anything in them badly.

"Let's seduce Jayfeather. We're both in heat but I find it wrong to lick or pussies being sisters." Dovewing whispered. They started to follow Jayfeather. Ivypool walked beside him making sure to keep her legs wide enough for him to smell her.

_What's that amazing scent?_

_Got him!_

Dovewing then ran ahead making her pussy a good view for the blind tom.

_Wait he can't see mousebrain I know. _Dovewing crept up behind Jayfeather and wriggled under him.

His dick was starting to become exposed from the scent of Ivypool's heat. She gently licked the tip. Jayfeather yelped and looked at Ivypool.

"Could you please look toward me?" Jayfeather asked still feeling something between his legs. Ivypool looked toward him. He went through her thoughts until he was able to see through Ivypool's eyes.

_Dovewing! _He sniffed the air bringing him back to his own blind vision.

_They're in heat no wonder._

"Ivypool lay down at that tree belly up legs spread apart." Jayfeather instructed before looking at Dovewing with his blazing blue eyes.

"You do the same since you have such an urge to mate." He meowed. Dovewing trotted over to a tree and spread her legs apart. He started licking Ivypool's pussy then going to Dovewing's. Jayfeather's tail started to go deep into Ivypool's pussy receiving a moan from both of them.

"Oh, you like that. Go hump yourself with a stick Dovewing." Jayfeather meowed. He wanted to enjoy the small body of Ivypool's before he even thought about doing Dovewing. He took the little apprentice and quickly shoved himself into her. It was unbearably pain. But Ivypool just wanted more.

Jayfeather heard Dovewing moan making him harder. He thrust faster until he cummed.

"You and Dovewing switch." He ordered. As Jayfeather got on top of Dovewing her started to rub her nipples. It was soothing for Dovewing.

_I like unexpected cats._ He pounded in to Dovewing hard leaving her to make him harder. He cummed three times before letting himself out of Dovewing. They returned to camp with no herbs just the satisfaction of happy dicks and pussies.


	4. TigerheartxDovewingxBumblestripe Part 1

Dovewing was walking into ShadowClan territory flicking her ears she searched for Tigerheart.

"Hello Dovewing." Tigerheart meowed. Dovewing smiled and rubbed muzzle to his. Tigerheart detected her heat scent though she tried her best to cover it. "Well that's new." Tigerheart pointed out cockily as he pointed his tail to her pussy. Dovewing blushed

"Well I was going to tell you but then there was this whole thing with Bumblestripe-" Dovewing didn't finish Tigerheart already had his tail in her pussy. Dovewing startd to moan. "Like that huh." He put his tail in farther. Dovewing was slowly going on her back and Tigerheart mounted her. His already erect cock was pointing toward her pussy. Without warning he shoved his big cock in Dovewing's tight pussy he realized her barrier was already broken but before he could ask Dovewing was cumming and he had pulled out of her. He cummed all over her stomach and started to clean her off. Dovewing stood up and shook her ruffled fur. "That was fun." Dovewing meowed. She raced away before Tigerheart could ask about her broken barrier. He was left there wondering if she was having an affair.

**Sorry this was so short but it was really late when I finally got to get to it. R&amp;R Goodnight.**


End file.
